


In the Forest

by TheLestrangeMistress (sirmioneforever)



Series: Hermione/Rabastan rarepair_shorts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Rating: M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/TheLestrangeMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's house is attacked by Death Eater's and as she tries to ecape in the forest behind it, she has an unexpected encounter</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Forest

  **Title** : In the Forest  
 **Character Pairing** : Rabastan/Hermione  
 **Prompt** : moonlight on the forest floor  
 **Rating** : Mature  
 **Word Count** : 607  
 **Summary** : Hermione's house is attacked by Death Eater's and as she tries to ecape in the forest behind it, she has an unexpected encounter.  
 **Author's Notes** : It's a dark romance ficlet and the rating is only for a few lines. I do not own any part of Harry Potter and no infringement is intended. Beta'd by Mhazie.

Hermione ran deeper and deeper into the forest behind her house. She never looked back to see whether there was someone following her, but knew that they would go along the more open paths to find her. Once she could no longer hear them shouting, Hermione stopped to catch her breath.

A twig snapped not far away and she pulled back into the shadows.

“I know you’re there, Mudblood. Why don’t you come out? Maybe we can make a deal,” a deep voice said coaxingly.

Hermione came out of the shadows and Rabastan had to control himself. She was more attractive than he had imagined.

Rabastan Lestrange was a devoted servant of the Dark Lord, and he firmly believed that Mudbloods should be put in their place. One Mudblood, however, kept wandering into his mind. Hermione Granger. Potter’s Mudblood, the one Weasley sullied himself with, and the one that lurked in his subconscious waiting for him to dream.

Rabastan had had many dreams involving the young witch and how she had grown into a curvaceous woman. He had imagined how she looked in her underwear, and how she would look in the midst of passion. Each dream would leave him needing a long, cold shower.

“What kind of deal?” Hermione asked curiously. The moonlight lit his face and the forest around him just enough for her to see the smirk which graced it.

“The kind of deal where you give me something in return for you freedom,” Rabastan answered.

“What do you want from me? I am nothing but a Mudblood to you!” she spat.

“I want a kiss,” he said calmly.

“A kiss?” Hermione snorted as if it was the funniest thing she had ever heard. “Wouldn’t you rather die than kiss a piece of filth like me?”

“Normally I would, but you’re different. You are worthy of a pureblood despite what others might think.”

Hermione was astounded at his confession, she would never have thought that a senior Death Eater would ever say that, let alone think it.

Hermione snapped to her senses when she heard voices coming nearer. She made her decision and hoped that she would not regret it.

“You better not cross me otherwise I will hex your manhood off,” she said, stepping closer to the towering Death Eater.

“I’d never dream of it.”

Hermione was still suspicious as she moved even closer to him, stopping before their bodies touched. She stood on her tiptoes and softly pressed her lips to his. As she tried to pull back, he pulled her to him, and let one hand run through her hair.

He brought her lips to his again, but this time the kiss was more demanding than chaste. His tongue sought the entrance to her mouth, and to his surprise she acquiesced.

Hermione let her hands wander over his arms to rest around his neck. She had seemed to have forgotten who she was kissing and leaned into him.

Rabastan had been surprised by the witch’s actions, but was not sorry for them and pulled her even closer. He broke the kiss and whispered, “You better go if you don’t want to get caught. The next clearing should be free.”

“Thank you… for letting me go I mean.” Hermione said softly.

“No problem.”

Hermione took one last look at him and ran through the trees to the clearing.

Rabastan watched as the witch ran to her freedom. He knew that if her life was not in danger then the kiss would have undoubtedly led to more, and he would find out exactly how she would have looked in the midst of passion.


End file.
